The New Year Golden Rain
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lilac is upset when she's laughed at at a talent show, but her friends from the Tickle Realm and the Dream Realm come to help her out. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns her Ocs. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **The New Year Golden Rain**

Lilac was right in the middle of the high school show. She was just about to do her tap dance that she had been practicing for months! The brothers went to watch her! It was the New Year's Eve show!

"Break a leg," Jocu teased, now in human form. Lilac stiffened at that and that made him nudge her. "It's a figure of speech." He laughed.

"I know! I'm just nervous!"

"We've got your back," Jest smiled.

"You'll do just fine." Amio added.

Lilac thanked them and then walked out as they called her name! Lilac was the best tap dancer in her class and no doubt would wow the audience. Once the music began, she began a series of graceful taps and beautiful steps that sounded like gentle rain pounding the night. The brothers grinned in happiness as they watched her. But Jocu's eyes narrowed when he saw a girl gently toss something out onto the stage. No one noticed it except the brothers!

"Lilac," he said, now looking concerned.

"I saw it too." Jest said, eyebrows knitting in concern. The brothers were about to walk out on stage, but gasped as Lilac did a quick spin and slipped on the clear paper the girl tossed out there! Lilac landed with a thud on the stage!

"LILAC!" Jocu bellowed, now running out to help her up with his brothers behind her. The audience gasped in horror, but there were a few chuckles and laughs in the audience. As Lilac struggled to stand, she saw some of the guys and girls laughing in the audience. Even a guy that was supposedly her crush. Embarrassed and feeling absolute rage, Lilac angrily stood up and pulled free of Jocu and his brothers.

"Lilac?! Where are you going?!" Jocu called, now running out after her.

But she was feeling beyond angry. She began to run even faster and faster until she felt like she couldn't run anymore.

"I hate my school and I hate everyone in it!" She yelled to the sky, now feeling rain pouring down her face. She was so busy hating everything that she didn't notice the area around her beginning to change. Soon, she was standing in the middle of the park near the lake. As she turned around, she saw Marcello looking at her. The prince of the hunicorns was watching her with his beautiful blue eyes and pale white skin. His hair was sticking to his face because of the rain and he walked towards her with slow but confident strides.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Lilac demanded, now looking around frantically.

Marcello said nothing. He simply walked towards her.

"Why aren't you saying anything?! What do you want from me?!" she asked, now feeling agitated and scared.

Once more, no response. Instead of speaking, he walked over to her and gently tugged on her jacket and motioned for her to take it off.

"B-But it's getting cold! I…I…," Lilac paused because the rain no longer felt cold. It almost felt warm. She then looked in awe and saw that the raindrops took on a golden hue. It looked like drops of gold falling from the sky. Marcello chuckled at her mouth which was dropped open. But he noticed she was still feeling angry from earlier. She rubbed her sore side and was about to call the principal and leave an angry voicemail about how horrible the school was. "I've had enough with this school and everyone in it!"

But as she pulled out her phone, Marcello gently took it from her hands and made it disappear!

"WHAT?! Give me that back!" Lilac demanded, now getting even angrier. Marcello only arched an eyebrow. Even though she had a bad attitude, he wasn't caving in to her tantrum.

Lilac then turned to storm away when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and pin her arms to her side. She immediately began struggling, but he had her in his grasp. And all this time, he was still saying nothing! She didn't hear one word from him!

"L-LET GO OF ME, MARCELLO!" She demanded. But what she felt was his unicorn tail manifest and wrap around her like a strong rope. As she squirmed, she only felt his long fingers gently scratch at her scalp and the areas behind her ears!

"GAH! NO! S-STOP IT!" She yelled, but it was definitely a good feeling. The gentle scalp scratches were slowly melting her fear and then she gasped as she felt his fingers begin gently rubbing her temples and around her ears. She quickly tried to turn her head away from him, but the gentle and persistent rubs continued. Her mother used to do that when she was little to calm her down and now Marcello was doing the exact same thing! Lilac tried to squirm once more, but he gently gripped her face and held her face up where she was looking at him from an upside down position since her head was back towards his chest. He then planted a kiss on her forehead and for the first time in seven years, Lilac cried. She was used to being on her own and using her own strength to get through her problems. Before meeting Jocu and the others, she didn't believe in friendship or letting people love her.

"Lilac, it will be alright honey. Let that anger go," Marcello finally whispered.

At that moment, Jocu and the others appeared and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Come; let's go to our realm. The golden rain has begun," Jocu smiled. And with that, they all teleported to the tickle realm and watched as the golden rain began to pour down gently. The sun was slowly setting and the weather was beginning to get chilly. "Lilac, join us. This is the Golden Rain season which is how we begin each new year like you all do. We want you to spend this time with us too!"

And with that, she watched as they all stood shoulder to shoulder facing out and letting the golden rain fall down their faces, drenching them. The rain began to sparkle on their fur and the brothers closed their eyes and enjoyed every bit of it.

"What is that rain? It's not like any rain I've seen," Lilac asked, now leaning against Marcello.

"It is how they rejuvenate every year; the energy and joy from all of the people around the realms and galaxy are formed into golden rain drops." Came the calm response.

"So that's everyone's happiness from around the world and the other realms?!" Lilac asked in surprise.

"Yes."

She just stood in awe as the golden rain fell down their faces. Rain drops that appeared like pure gold. After all of that, it made her smile. The brothers then slowly opened their eyes and saw Lilac's joy slowly returning. Lilac even blushed at how handsome each brother was looking and how even stronger they appeared.

"Come. Come out and join us!" Jocu called. The others beckoned her as well.

"Oh, I don't know…," she said, unsure of what the rain would do to her.

"Come on…," Jocu coaxed. "This is the last night of the year and I want to enter the new year with you and I want you to have a smile on your face."

And with that, he ran over and scooped her up bridal style in his arms. Marcello chuckled and followed after them. The rain gently pattered down on them and soon Lilac felt her joy bubbling up in her once more!

"This feels so great!" She said, now hugging Jocu's neck.

He then looked into the sky. "It is almost the new year in your world."

"Let's go!" Vivo smiled. The brothers nodded and all of them teleported to the very top of the largest skyscraper. They all stood together and placed a hand on each other's shoulders in brotherly affection. Jocu then wrapped an arm around Lilac.

"5…4…3…2…1!" They all counted down! "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Was screamed all around the town and through the night! Everyone's balloon popping and love was in the air! It was a magical night!

"Happy New Year and 2018, Lilac." Jocu grinned.

"Happy New Year, Jocu! Thank you! And thank you, Marcello! Thank you all!" she chirped. Marcello and the brothers all gathered around her and hugged her, enjoying the new year as a beautiful family and feeling the love. Within a few seconds, the king teleported as well and enjoyed the warmth of his family. This was truly a magical night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Cheers from me, Jocu, and the entire Lauhinian clan!**

 **To guestsurprise: Happy New Year, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
